There are a number of ingrown toenail corrective devices in the prior art; however, these devices are all directed to gripping the side edges of the nail. An illustration of such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,032. These devices, however, are basically inoperative. An ingrown toenail results from the side edges of the nail growing downwardly and inwardly into the toe and under the toenail top portion. It is this action of the nail placing pressure on the toe itself that causes the irritation and pain. This resulting growth and position of the nail leaves the side edges of the nail inaccessible to any type of gripping means to reposition the side edges of the nail into the proper location. Thus, devices such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,032 are basically inoperative since the nail side edges when the nail is ingrown are inaccessible.
In view of the nature of the ingrown nail, there is a definite need for a device which can have an insert into the underside of the forward portion of the nail and act on the nail side edges at that location. This is the only location on the nail which is accessible to relieve the pressure on the toe caused by the nail. Further, such a device must be adjustable to various sized nails and adjustable to increase the pressure of the insert means on the nail as the growth of the nail is corrected.